DBH: Into the Storm
by KatieAnderson800
Summary: Connor now works with Hank at the Detroit Police Department as a detective. They have both been investigating mysterious disappearances of androids over the past few weeks coming up with no leads. All this changes when Connor gets into a bit of trouble which makes his and Hank's lives turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys,

This is my first short story depicting what my friends and I think happened after the Androids revolution in 2038. I would like to thank my friends Artistry and ThatOneBean along with Delta_Afton for helping with the ideas. I will say that this is based of the Role Play that all of us did together.

If you have any ideas or comments to make this story better I would love to hear them.

* * *

The office in the Detroit Police Station was rather slow. There hadn't been a new case in a few days. The occasional small ones that did come through were that some drunk had stumbled out of the bar or that some teenagers were shouting at androids but nothing that really caught anyone's eye.

It had been almost three months since the androids received their freedom and were recognized as full citizens of Detroit. Most humans were happy with it but others weren't that sure.

Connor was sitting at his desk opposite Hank, the coin twirling on his finger. He had promised Hank that he would stop but on this particular instance he was too bored to care. He put the coin away and looked about the precinct. They had recently made a few changes and his mind was busy trying to work out what had changed. After cataloguing everything for the fifth time Connor returned his gaze back to his partner, starting to study his face.

"Why are you staring at me Connor?" Hank asked, with slight discomfort.

Connor cocked his head slightly. "Something seems … off about you today lieutenant."

Hank looked at his partner, still confused. While he did like the fact that Connor was trying to take his mind off the little work load they had, Hank still didn't like waiting for something to happen. "What do you mean by that Connor?" He finally asked, glancing back at his emails.

Connor's LED shifted to yellow, pulsing slowly. "By the way you're sitting. You seem stiffer than usual. And the way you look at your screen…" He trailed off.

Hank sighed. "I just want this day to be over Connor. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can watch the game."

Connor looked at him, concerned, as he went back to his computer. He couldn't help but feel like Hank was hiding something from him. "Are you sure that's all lieutenant?"

"I'm sure. Now stop worrying about me."

Connor cocked an eyebrow before returning to his own screen. He was about to go and get another coffee for Hank when he got a report. His eyes blinked rapidly. "I've just got a report of a break-in at a south Detroit compound. An unidentified figure took two people hostage and has refused negotiation. Do you think it's our kind of job?"

"Sounds like it." Hank replied as he switched off his monitor and rose from his seat. "Beats paperwork anyway." He started heading towards the door, picking up the keys in the process. Connor kept looking at his partner. "Lieutenant?"

Hank continued walking towards the parking lot. "Yes Connor."

"Are you sure you are OK to go on this mission? I can go alone is you need time to yourself." He jogged to catch up with Hank who was almost at the car.

"Connor," Hank grumbled. "I'm fine. Stop fussing." He sighed slightly as he saw Connor's face fall. "Hey, if something was wrong I would tell you about it, wouldn't I?"

"Would you Hank?" Connor asked as he looked down.

Hank stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes I would. I would never hide anything from you son."

Connor's LED went blue and Hank felt a wave of relief. "Come on, they'll be waiting for us."

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get to the crime scene. The long drive there wasn't helped by the person who was waiting for them: One Detective Gavin Reed. He stood with his usual glare and a Star Bucks coffee cup in one hand. He was talking to Tina trying to get an understanding for what happened. His conversation was cut short when he heard the sound of a familiar car door shutting.

Connor glanced over to Gavin sourly, before returning his gaze to Hank. "Shit, could this day get any worse."

"Well if it isn't the drunk asshole and his plastic pet." Gavin remarked. "Finally decided to show up for work did you?"

"Can it Gavin." Hank warned. Not wanting a fight to break out Connor asked about what had happened. Gavin eyed Hank, giving him the middle finger, before turning to Connor and pointing at the building. "Some bastard has two people hostage. Don't know if they are android or human. We also haven't heard anything in quite a while."

Connor scanned the area while listening to Gavin. "Has the Kidnapper said anything since he took the hostages?"

"Not a word. Officer Chen was first here. Said that she saw someone leaving the building but since then we've heard nothing. It's been to dangerous to send anyone in."

"I could try and enter the compound. See if I can find anything." Connor suggested.

"Risky," Hank answered. "But it may be our only chance. Just make sure you take an officer with you."

Connor looked at Hank like a puppy getting scolded. "I'm a detective, that counts as an officer."

"Yes I know that does but I don't want anything happening to you in there."

"I'll be fine Hank. I've got some of the best self-defense.."

"Connor for god's sake just take some bloody backup."

Gavin turned from the duo and called for another Android to be sent to them. "Fuckin' Plastics." He said as the android arrived. Gavin told the officer the plan and she headed for Connor. "Hello lieutenant Anderson, Connor."

Connor dipped his head in greeting. "Hello."

"Are you ready?" She said motioning towards the building.

Connor nodded, looked back at Hank who gave him a reassuring nod, and headed towards the building with the android officer walking slightly behind him.

The building was an old, grey office that had been left to crumble away while Detroit got more advanced. The bricks were flaking leaving grey dust everywhere. The glass door at the front was now on its side, all the glass smashed around it. Connor wasn't getting good vibes about this place. His eyes kept scanning the front room, picking up any minute details that a human detective might miss.

Behind the door to the next room, a shadowy figure waited. A gun in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor continued to look about the room while the other android stood by the door watching for any movements. There wasn't much to analyse: only a small amount of thirium. He crouched down, putting a finger in the crusted substance and started to analyze it.

"Did you find anything Connor?"

Connor shook his head. "Not much, just some dried thirium. Problem is, it's a model that I don't have logged. It's a KS200 model? Have you heard of it?"

The other android shook her head. " No I don't think so. But I do remember-" A loud bang followed by a crash made Connor jump. The android that had been accompanying him was lying in a pool of her own thirium with a bullet hole to her central processor. Connor went over and crouched down by the injured android. He tried to cybernetically connect with her but it was too late. She had shut down.

Connor reached his hand for the gun he kept behind his jacket and eyed to door to the adjacent room. Whoever shot the android must have come from over there. He clicked off the safety and headed around the door, scanning as he went.

* * *

He hadn't meant to shoot the cop. He had been aiming for RK800 but she was in his way. The gun smoked as he stepped back feeling slightly disorientated. 'I have to get out of here' he thought to himself as he hurriedly put the gun in his pocket. 'I can't fail my mission. He would kill me' He turned and ran full throttle out of the room, trying to get as much space between the RK800 and him.

* * *

Connor looked up from where he was crouched. He felt bad leaving her there but he had to find the shooter. He got up and went to the door. The smell of a recently fired gun still lingered in the air. He scanned the room and to his dismay no one was there. 'Shit' he thought to himself, the shooter was gone. He was about to turn and leave to tell Hank what had happened when he heard footfall from outside: Someone running. Connor looked out of the window and saw a fleeing suspect trying to get away. _**Hank I've found the suspect. I am going to pursue him, **_he cybernetically sent. _**He is heading towards the main road on foot requesting backup. **_Connor opened the window, jumped out and ran after the fleeing android.

The main road came into their sight but the android wasn't stopping. Connor knew he had to do something. "Wait," Connor yelled. " KS200 what are you doing?"

The android stopped by the edge of the road. He turned and looked Connor dead in the eye. His eyes were hollow and had no remorse in them. He chuckled slightly. "You'll find out soon enough RK800. When you do, you'll wish that bullet hit you and not the other android." Connor cocked his eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked but it was in vain. The android gave Connor yet another dead look before throwing his hands up and stepping backwards, "Watch your back." He was hit almost instantly by an autonomous taxi causing him to be tossed into the air landing on the sidewalk by Connor.

Connor stood there frozen to the spot. He should have expected the android to self-destruct after failing it's mission but that didn't make the feeling leave him. He was still stood stock still as Hank arrived with Chris in the squad car. "Connor, CONNOR!" Hank yelled.

Connors deep brown eyes looked at Hank. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine lieutenant." Connor mumbled.

"What happened here?" He asked pointing to the body as Chris radioed the rest of the team.

"He tried to kill me. The officer android was in the way and he shot her. Next thing I know, I'm chasing him to a road and he's telling me to "Watch my back". Connor was still shaken by what happened. His hands held in fists as he tried to control his emotions. Hank walked over and gave his partner a hug. "It's ok. We all have bad days. You'll recover."

Connor nodded to Hank as Chris came over. "We have a problem.. Gavin's gone."

* * *

On the other side of the building officer Reed was being dragged away by a figure in a white Jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys,

Sorry it's taken me a while to upload this. I've been busy with exams. Enjoy!

* * *

Gavin woke to the sound of dripping water and a constant hum in his head. His eyes were trying to get accustomed to the light but they were still very hazed over. He thought that he must have tripped on something but now he was inside a building, zip cuffed to a chair with no memory of how he got there. The shadow of a lonesome figure was stretching across the room.

"Where am I? What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"You're the detective. You work it out." A voice spat from behind him. It reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite out his finger on it.

"All I know is that you're the fucking piece of shit that took me captive." He said as he tried to pull from his restraints.

The shadowy figure came around in front of Gavin still staying in the shadows, keeping his face hidden. "I wouldn't do that Gavin or do you want to lose your hand."

That caused Gavin to shut his mouth for a bit. The ties around his wrists had gotten tighter and had started to dig into him. After a while of the dripping water getting too much for Gavin he finally said. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

The shadowy figure strode forward and pulled Gavin to his face. Gavin gasped as he realized who was in front of him. "Connor…Is that-"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT THING!" The figure breathed heavily: His face bright red as he dropped Gavin to the chair. "I am not him. Don't compare me to that broken machine."

Gavin was startled. What could he do? "Who are you then?"

The android laughed. "You really are as dumb as they say. I'm RK900 and I'm going to make Connor's life hell."

Gavin looked at the figure. He was confused, why would the android take him. He had nothing to do with Connor. He tried pulling his arms free again.

"You don't know when to stop do you." The RK900 looked Gavin right in the eye. "I'm sorry, but you can't become a hindrance." The android raised his hand an hit Gavin in the head knocking him unconscious. He rubbed his hands together as he stepped around Gavin. "I'm sure someone will find you soon detective." He stood outside the basement as he locked the door. He turned and strode down the hall while making a cybernetic connection. _**'**__**Hello Connor.'**_

* * *

Connor was standing next to a very frustrated Hank. "What do you mean he's gone Chris. People don't up and vanish like that."

Chris held up his hands not wanting to get hit by the suddenly angry detective. "I don't know Hank. All I was told was that a figure was seen dragging him off the premises. Nobody got a look at the kidnapper but they think that it's an android."

Connor hadn't been paying the two officers that much attention. He was still shaken by the android self-destructing earlier. He didn't understand why he had been told to watch his back. Why would that be the androids last words. He shook the thought from his head. He had to help find Gavin. He was about to give his input on the disappearance when a voice came into his head:

**_'_****_Hello Connor' _**

Connor jumped and fell backwards. That channel hadn't been used since he escaped from Amanda during the revolution, but she couldn't be back.

"Connor," Hank was by his side in a flash. "Are you OK?"

_**'**__**Who are you and what do you want?' **_ Connor replied back completely startled.

"Connor?" Hank was starting to get concerned about the android as he held out a hand to help his partner up.

"I'm OK Hank. A bird just startled me that's all." Connor took Hank's hand, allowing the detective to help him up. His eyes blinked as he got another message.

**_'_****_Oh I'm just a fan…and I know where Gavin is.'_**

**_'_****_You do? Where is he?'_**

**_'_****_You're the detective…I'm sure you'll work it out.' _**Connor's eyes furrowed. **_'_****_but walk a few blocks to the ruined building and you might find a clue'_**

Connor looked back at Hank and Chris. "I need some time to myself." He said thinking quickly, trying not to give too much away. "I'll be back in a minuet." He turned away from the two officers and headed down the street. "Connor," Hank called. "Take your time. Just clear your head OK?"

Connor turned back to Hank. A smile forming on his face. "I will Hank." He replied before turning back down the street.

**_'_****_Where is he?' _**Connor growled as he got further away from the crime scene. He was getting frustrated by this so called 'Fan'. It didn't take him long to walk to where the android had sent him. He came across an old falling bungalow and scanned the area. Someone was there. "Whoever you are show yourself." He called as he reached his hand for his gun.

Slow clapping could be heard from behind the wall as Connor looked about the ruble. A voice came from behind him. "Hello Connor."


	4. Chapter 4

Connor turned sharply as the voice called his name. His hand instinctively reached for the hilt of his gun. "Who are you?" He trembled as he looked at the android in front of him. It looked just like him down to speckles across his face. The only difference was the darker shade of hair, piercing blue eyes and the fact that the android was at least two inches taller.

"Oh Connor, I can see why CyberLife wanted to replace you with me." The android walked around the ruble getting closer to Connor. "Who I am is of no concern to you. I'm just here to complete my mission."

Connor stared at the android. Replace him? Connor swiftly pulled his gun out and held it at the android. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. Whatever your mission is, I can't let you continue."

The other android chuckled slightly as he circled Connor. "Or what Connor? You'll shoot me? I'm stronger than you, faster and feel no pain. You're the one who need to watch out."

Connor's led started blinking red as the other android came up to him. They both stood eyeing each other, waiting for the other to make a move before continuing.

"Where is Reed?"

"You don't give up do you Connor. Loyal to the end. I'm surprised you didn't just try and probe me right here." The android's expression changed as he realized that he had other things to do. "Catch me and you might find out where that pathetic human scum is." The RK900 lurched forward, pushing Connor right in the chest before jumping over part of the ruble and running full sprint down the road.

Connor fell to the ground hard. His gyroscope working quickly to counter what had happened. He jumped to his feet as he scanned the quickest way to chase after the android.

* * *

The RK900 kept running. His mission was the only thing in his mind. He knew that the RK800 model would be able to keep up with him to an extent but he knew that sooner or later it would slow or make a mistake, and that would be when he would strike. He just had to last until then.

He continued down the main road, pushing people aside as he tried to get as far away from the other android. He knew that Connor wasn't that far behind. He would just have to lose him somehow.

A small alley came up on his left and in a hope to loose Connor the RK900 ran down it. It was only when he got to the end of the road that he noticed the mistake he had made.

Connor was rounding the corner of the ally. He didn't understand why the other android would want to come here. Didn't he know it was a dead end? He noticed the android had come to a stop due to the towering wall. "Stop running, you have nowhere to go." Connor yelled as he come to a stop in front of the android.

The android looked as him. "Really, you are as dumb as they say aren't you Connor." The RK900 turned and ran full sprint at the wall managing to grab the top and pull himself over. "Now who has nowhere to run."

Connor cursed as he saw the android climb the wall. He turned and ran in the opposite direction hoping to cut him off on the next road when he came out.

The RK900 looked back at the wall, slightly surprised that the stubborn RK model hadn't followed him. He got up and brushed himself down before picking up a jog and heading to where he had left Gavin.

Connor continued running and came across the opening of the ally way on the opposite street only to find that the android had gone. "Shit" He cursed again as he quickly scanned the area for any sight of the android. His sensors picked up on a figure with a white jacket jogging through the crowds of people, heading back to the crime scene. Connor turned off his scan and followed.

* * *

Nines came to a stop outside the back entrance to the building he kept Gavin in. He was just opening the door as the RK800 came into view. "You don't know when to quit do you?" he smirked as he threw open the door and ran in. Connor wasn't far behind him. The door flung open as he took to the stairs two at a time. He was still chasing the RK900 when the it came to a stop by the window at the top flight of the stairs. He looked Connor right in the eyes before giving a salute and diving out of the window. Connor, not wanting to take his eyes of the target, ran full pelt up the rest of the stairs and jumped head long out of the window. He didn't realize what he had done till it was too late.

Both androids landed in a heap at the bottom of the building. Blue blood smeared the arm of the RK900's pure white jacket but he didn't seem to care. He was too busy trying to get up and away from the older RK model. He didn't even notice the metal rod sticking out of his arm.

Connor on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had landed heavily on his ankle causing it to snap. The pain was like a raging fire engulfing him. He screamed as he tried to get back up but fell down onto his back. The RK900 looked over to him smirking at his misfortune. He ran around the side of the building. Not wanting to give into him Connor disabled his pain receptors and ran, albeit with a heavy limp, after the android.

The RK900 slowed as the DPD squad cars came into view. Knowing that he would have to get away fast, he ran to where one of them was parked and tried to get the engine started. He looked up for a second and saw the RK800 staring dagers at him from the hood of the car. "You know you are really starting to piss me off." The RK900 remarked as he got out of the car.

Connor kept the gun trained on the android. "Like I said. I'm not going to allow you to complete your mission. Now where is Reed?" He growled.

Nines reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun he had taken from Gavin. "I would tell you but there would be no point. Good bye RK800."

The whole area suddenly went quiet as Connor fell back onto the tarmac. Blue blood started seeping from the android as the RK900 turned around, walked to the car and started the engine. Without even a glace at the fallen detective he put his foot on the pedal and sent the car off down the main road.


End file.
